My Real Love Story
by tpcb000
Summary: Amy has had a hard life and doesn't accept love in it. However, she meets Sonic and he sends her on an emotional roller coaster. Amy has to figure out the problems in her life and learn to let Sonic into her life. Mild language


**My Real Love Story**

_**Importance (Prologue)**_

I didn't realize how much I needed you. I didn't realize that you played such a crucial part in my life. Now I do.

_**Meeting**_

To many people who have met me, I don't have a bad life. Well off, even considered rich, lots of friends, and a together family. They all think I have a perfect life. But no one knows. No one. Not even my best friends know the pain I feel inside. They don't see the pain whirling around inside me like an unstoppable storm. But they don't need to know. I'm not their burden. They have their own problems. They don't need to know anything. I'll continue to walk through life with a smile on my face.

One of my best friends, Mina, was having a birthday hang-out. It was just me and a couple of her other friends going to the movies. I didn't know a lot of her friends since she went to a different school than me, but I went regardless. She was ecstatic when I arrived and I smiled and hugged her tightly. I recognized a few faces from pictures Mina has showed me. I politely introduced myself, but they were quick to talk to each other about things I had no clue about. I just spaced out and pretended to listen.

"Amy! I want you to meet my friend Ash!" Ah, yes, Ash. Mina's latest crush. I have read many text messages and have listened to her rattle on about Ash for about a month now. Ash wasn't a bad looking guy and he seemed nice enough. "Oh, and Amy, this is Ash's friend, Sonic." I turned to see a very good-looking hedgehog. He wasn't my usual type, but he was still a good-looking guy. Sonic smiled at me and gave me an awkward wave making me smile a bit.

"Hi," I said smiling fully.

"Hi, do you know anyone here because I sure as hell don't." Sonic said making me laugh.

"You mean you don't go to St. Augustine's?" I asked as we both moved to stand in line to buy our tickets.

"Nah, I go to Edison. I live by Ash and we're pretty close friends." He explained as I nodded. "How do you know Mina?" Sonic asked.

"We went to elementary school together." I said as Sonic nodded. "I go to Westlake." I said.

"That's cool. Your guys' soccer team sucks though." Sonic said before paying for his ticket.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I play for my school and we killed you guys." Sonic said as I rolled my eyes. My school may dominate in most sports, but we suck in soccer. We always have and I don't know why. I have attended a few games because of my friend Rouge. She thinks soccer players are hot. I otherwise like basketball players. But that's beside the point. Sonic and I entered the movie theater together and sat next to each other. He was a really funny guy and was able to make me laugh throughout the entire scary movie (which is hard because I'm deathly afraid of scary movies). At the end of the night Sonic asked for my number which I happily gave him. Tonight was one of the best nights I've had in a long time.

_**Falling**_

It has been a month since I met Sonic. We have been constantly texting back and forth, talking on the phone all hours of the night, and using every possible moment of free time we had to see each other. We aren't together though. Not yet anyways…or not. I'm not sure if he even wants to date. Maybe he just wants to be friends. I don't know…I don't want to pressure him into a relationship. Who says that I even want a relationship? My first and only relationship was in my freshman year and that didn't even end well. I barely even consider it a relationship. I dated Darren for three months before he cheated on me. I wasn't that heartbroken, but it still hurt. Anyways, Sonic was way different than Darren.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror again. He was taking me out to dinner tonight. Apparently, he felt like being 'fancy', or at least that's the excuse he gave me. I put on my nicest jeans and a loose top with a cardigan. Dressy, but not too dressy. That's what he told me. I slipped on my nice boots and grabbed my phone and money—like I said, I don't know what we are and I'm not going to assume he's going to pay for me. I told my mom I was going to hang out with my friend Cream before leaving the house. Sonic was already there waiting in his truck and I smiled. Sonic quickly got out and walked over to me. Sonic hugged me and I hugged him tightly.

"You ready?" Sonic asked pulling away.

"Yeah," I said and followed him to his truck. Sonic opened the door for me and I climbed in. Sonic drove us to the park near my house and I looked at him confused. Sonic killed the engine without saying anything and I bit my lip in worry. Was he going to kill me or something? Sonic opened the door revealing him holding a picnic basket. "A picnic? Really?" I meant to say it sarcastically, but it came out ecstatic.

"Yep, c'mon, let's go." Sonic said as he looped my arm through his. I'm pretty sure I blushed, but it was dark so I don't think he saw. Sonic led me down the dirt road before stopping at a patch of tall grass. It wasn't the greenest grass, but it was winter after all. Sonic laid a blanket down before I sat down on the blanket. He sat next to me and began pulling out sandwiches from Subway. I laughed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not exactly a cook, but it's better than nothing." He said as I laughed. We ate our sandwiches and talked about anything and everything. Eventually when all the food was done we leaned back and stared up at the sky. I shivered when a gust of wind blew by. Sonic scooted closer and wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "You want some music?" Sonic asked. I bit my lip and nodded as he pulled out his phone and turned on his music. We stared up at the stars and the moon that was full. I realized that besides the music and the occasional rustling of leaves there was complete silence. It wasn't awkward silence. It was comfortable silence. I smiled and leaned closer to Sonic's chest. It made me happy to know that we could sit in complete silence and remain comfortable. Bruno Mars' song _Talking to the Moon _came up and I smiled when I recognized it. Sonic remembered that I like Bruno Mars.

"'_I know you're somewhere out there! Somewhere far away! I want you back! I want you back!'_" I burst out in laughter as Sonic sang along with the song…well it was more like him screaming the lyrics. Sonic continued his cover of _Talking to the Moon _as I laughed and tried to hide my face in his chest. The song soon ended and Sonic chuckled as I lifted my head to look up at him. He sat up and I sat up with him. He turned his head to look at me and I bit my lip and looked down. "I wish you would stop biting your lip." Sonic said.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"So, I could do this." Sonic said before leaning in and kissing me. I smiled into the kiss as he brought his hand up to cup my face. Sonic soon pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I didn't think you liked me." I whispered as Sonic looked into my eyes.

"I more than like you. I want you to be my girlfriend." Sonic said. I smiled and shook my head in disbelief. Sonic pulled away and looked at me cautiously.

"Of course." I said before kissing him.

_**Acknowledgment **_

Sonic and I have been together for three weeks now and it has been great. I haven't seen him in the last week though because he left for Mystic Ruins to spend Christmas with his family. Of course we have been texting each other like crazy, but I had to let up a bit because I was going on a club trip with my friends tomorrow. I was sleeping over at my friend Rouge's house and my friend Blaze was also sleeping over. We had to get up at five in the morning and head over to where the bus was meeting. Rouge was a good friend. She was a lot more talkative and lively than me and before she had her boyfriend a real big flirt. Blaze was one of my very best friends. She seems to understand me way more than I understand myself. Blaze was quiet like me, but we talked when we were around our friends.

"So…" I said as Blaze and Rouge looked at me. I haven't told anyone about Sonic and the news was killing me. I wanted to tell Cream first, but I haven't seen her all break. "I kind of have a boyfriend…" I said as Rouge and Blaze gasped.

"WHAT?" Rouge exclaimed dropping what she was doing to face me.

"Really?" Blaze asked with her eyes widening.

"Yeah," I said looking down and smiling. I began to tell them all the details about Sonic, like how we met and things about him and they both listened gleefully.

"What kind of guy doesn't have a Facebook?" Rouge asked after I told her that Sonic didn't have one.

"He doesn't really have time to do all that and he isn't really into it." I explained as Rouge crossed her arms and pouted.

"Nothing good comes from people who don't have a Facebook." Rouge muttered.

"You just want to stalk him." I said as Rouge made a face like it wasn't a bad thing. I rolled my eyes as Blaze laughed. We stayed up till we had to leave that night which was a bad idea because I was exhausted the rest of the day. I came back home for New Years and it was the usual watch the ball drop with my sister and sip apple cider. I spent the next day doing homework and was relieved to hear that my sister and brother were leaving for Knothole. My mom was on call this weekend and my dad kept to himself. I pretty much had a weekend to myself. I stopped doing my AP Bio work which was killer and crawled onto my bed to take a nap. My phone rang and I grabbed it to see who was preventing my nicely deserved nap. I smiled when I saw it was Silver.

"Hello." I said in a high-pitched voice as I heard him laugh.

"_Hello." _He said back in a voice equally high-pitched. I laughed at our little inside joke. Silver has been my best guy-friend since sophomore year. He was absolutely hilarious and always managed to make me feel better. Silver and I had English together last year with our friend Tikal and now he and I both have math together. We have so many inside jokes that not a day goes by where we at least mention five of them.

"What's up?" I asked.

"_Nothing much, nothing much. I haven't talked to you in forever! How you've been?"_ Silver asked as I leaned back in my bed.

"Nothing really. Just Christmas and all that." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Inside my head I was debating if I should tell Silver or not about Sonic, but I eventually decided to when he was talking about his break. "I got to tell you something." I said not holding back the smile on my face.

"_Oh my God, what?" _He asked.

"I have a boyfriend." I said my smile growing.

"_OH MY GOD! Who? Is he hot?" _Silver exclaimed as I laughed. Silver claims he's bi, but I know he's completely gay.

"You don't know him; he goes to Edison, and quit being gay." I said as Silver laughed.

"_I could know him! I know people at Edison." _Silver said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" I asked.

"…_Yeah I don't know who that is." _He said after a long pause making me laugh. I again had to explain everything about Sonic as Silver cracked jokes and demanded to meet him. I didn't really know if I wanted to have my friends meet Sonic. I have some real characters as friends and I think they'll traumatize Sonic. Maybe I'll let him meet Blaze or Cream…the calmer ones. Maybe just Blaze. Cream can be a handful sometimes. Maybe I'll just keep Sonic to myself for some time.

_**Serious**_

I'm so fucked. My grades were complete shit and I can't hide them from my mom. These were my _final _grades. My GPA dropped a whole five points. How could I let this happen? Why didn't I work harder?

"Amy!" I heard my mom yell. Shit. My mom pushed my room door open and I saw that she had my report card in her hand. "You have three Cs! Granted two are in your AP classes, but you got a C in math! The only A you have is in peer counseling! You barely have a 3.0! Do you really think you'll be able to get into a good college with these grades? I've been letting you go out and spend all this time with your friends thinking you have been doing well in your classes! What do you have to say for yourself?" My mom yelled at me. I tried my hardest not to cry. I really did.

"I'm sorry, mom. Math is hard and my Bio teacher sucks—"My mom interrupted me.

"That is no excuse! You shouldn't have been going out if you knew you were struggling!" My mom yelled as tears fell down my cheeks. My mom rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You better do better and study!" She yelled leaving me to cry. My mom always left when I started to cry. She always thinks I am being ridiculous and stupid. But she doesn't know. I don't even have a relationship with my mother and it kills me to see my friends with their moms. Of course they didn't know because I never told them. I cried into my pillow when my phone rang. I looked to see it was Sonic calling. I quickly tried to compose myself before answering the phone.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"_What's wrong?" _Sonic asked as I sniffled.

"Nothing." I said holding back a sob.

"_Who's home?" _Sonic asked.

"Just my mom, but she's going shopping soon. My dad's sleeping" I sniffled rubbing my nose.

"_I'm coming over." _Sonic said hanging up the phone. I waited for my mom to leave before I walked downstairs. I watched out the window until I saw the headlights of Sonic's car. I walked to the door and opened the door carefully so my dogs wouldn't freak out. Sonic quickly ran to me before wrapping his arms around me. I quickly broke down and started to cry into his chest as he moved us inside my house. Sonic lifted me up and moved me to the guest room where he sat us on the bed. Sonic didn't say anything and just held me as I cried. Eventually I settled down and Sonic leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sonic whispered as I wiped my eyes.

"Just mom stuff." I said. Sonic knows that I'm pretty estranged from my mother, but he doesn't know anything else. He only knows 2% of it.

"Amy, you can't keep all this stuff bottled up." Sonic said as he looked at me. I shook my head as I sat up.

"You don't need my baggage." I said as I looked down at my hands.

"Maybe I do. I have baggage too." Sonic said quietly. I looked back at him before he sat up with me. "My parents are in a middle of a divorce." Sonic said. I gasped and he held my hand. "They told me in June that they were getting a divorce. I was totally blindsided by it. I mean, yeah, they had the occasional fight, but I didn't think it was that bad. Apparently they fought more when my brother and I weren't at home. But now with the divorce they don't even hold back anymore. I know I have to be strong for my brother, but it's hard not to be affected by them fighting so much. They're always yelling when they see each other. They don't even care if they're in public. When I'm with one of them they talk constant shit on the other. I just wish things could go back to normal. Before everything happen. Now, it's just a stupid custody battle for my brother and I. Sometimes I think they forget that we're their kids and not a car they're fighting for." Sonic mumbled quietly. I squeezed his hands as he took a deep breath. I knew he was trying to stop himself from crying and I wasn't going to say anything about letting it all out because I know he doesn't want to cry in front of me. I sighed as I took his hand and put it in my lap.

"When I was in first grade," I started off shakily. "My dad was addicted to prescription drugs. Of course, I didn't know at the time, but I found out later. My brother yelled something at my mom about it a couple years back and that's how I found out. My dad's hospital found out that he was abusing his abilities as a doctor to prescribe himself drugs. The medical board suspended his medical license for ten years and he just got it back." By this point I was fully crying.

"M-My mom was forced to take extra shifts and maintain our income. I never got to see her because she was always working and I don't blame her for not being there, but it was hard when your mother was basically a ghost throughout your childhood. My dad was depressed so he was barely there to interact with me and my sister was in college so she wasn't at home. My brother always made fun of me which also sucked because being called fat and ugly when you're just hitting puberty isn't the nicest thing to hear. I'm so used to doing things on my own and holding in all these feelings because I never had anyone to tell them to. Yeah, my mom is here now, but she always just yells at me about school or something stupid like that. We never have a civil conversation and it makes it worse when my sister is practically the same way." I said as Sonic rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"I feel so guilty because I don't love my mom. It hurts me to think that I don't love her when she has done so much for me. She worked countless hours in order to keep a roof over my head and food on my plate and I don't love her. It's such a heart wrenching feeling knowing I'm unable to love my mother. I'm totally not a part of my family and every dinner we have together it feels like I'm a stranger sitting with them. My sister and brother are able to talk to my mom about anything and I feel the exact opposite. My dad is the only person I'm somewhat close with, but he sees me as his baby and doesn't take my problems very seriously." I said as I cried watching my tears spill onto Sonic's hand.

"I'm so lost in this family. I feel like I don't belong at all. I feel zero support from them unless I do what they want and I have no one to back me up and take my problems seriously. My brother and sister get into the whole 'I'm older and you're the youngest. I had it ten times worse.' It's completely ridiculous especially from my brother who was a peer counselor himself. I want so badly to have a relationship with my mom and be a part of this family, but it's so hard to when after every big blow-up I have my family acts like nothing happened the next day. It's so hard and I…I just don't know what to do." I said as I cried. Sonic pulled me into him and held me. I cried again and again and couldn't stop. This was the first time that I've fully expressed my entire family issues with someone. Yeah, my friends got snippets of it, but I've never told them all of it. A giant weight fell off my shoulders and I held onto Sonic tightly. I didn't want him to go away.

"That's a lot to go through, Amy, and I know I can't fully understand what you're going through, but I'm going to be here for you no matter what." Sonic said as he kissed me. I've never felt so cared about in my life before.

_**Forgiveness**_

It's been a good three weeks since I told Sonic about my family stuff. He didn't treat me any different than before and that's what I wanted. I didn't want him to treat me like I was some crystal vase ready to break with any slight movement. I was bummed because Sonic invited me to go to his friend's party, but I couldn't because I had to go to a dinner last night with some friends. I was in my room studying when my phone rang. I picked it up after seeing it was Sonic.

"Hey," I said as I put my pencil down.

"_Can you come outside?" _Sonic asked.

"You're outside?" I asked as I got off my bed.

"_Yeah, just come outside, please." _Sonic said as I hung up and grabbed a jacket. I walked outside of my house silently and saw him sitting in his truck. I got in and he was looking down at his steering wheel.

"Is everything all right?" I asked. I was wondering if his parents got into another fight or if he got into a fight with one of them. Sonic sighed and gripped the steering wheel. He closed his eyes before turning towards me and opening them.

"A girl kissed me at the party." He said. I blinked. I was shocked. Not because a girl kissed him, but because I didn't care.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was talking to my friend when this girl who has a crush on me apparently stumbled over and kissed me. She was drunk and I quickly pushed her off. I'm so sorry, Amy. I really am." Sonic said looking at me sincerely. I didn't say anything. I couldn't really think. I was more confused than anything. Why wasn't I mad at him? Shouldn't I be mad at him? Well, he didn't really cheat on me. A girl kissed him and he pushed her away. Still, shouldn't I be mad? Shouldn't I be even a little bit mad? I'm not though…

"I need some time to think." I said as Sonic sighed. I don't think he took that as a good sign, but I was seriously confused and I didn't really need him hovering over wondering if I was going to forgive. But, how can I forgive someone that I wasn't mad at in the first place? I got out of Sonic's truck and snuck back into my house. I sat in my room still confused as hell, but I had to get back to studying so I stopped thinking about it for the time being. At school the next day I walked over to where Blaze sat at lunch. Blaze hung out with other cats and my group hung out right by them. I sat down with Blaze on the ground as she smiled at me.

"What's up?" She asked.

"So…Sonic came over last night," I said as Blaze looked at me expectantly. "And told me that a girl kissed him at the party he went to." I said.

"What did you say?" Blaze asked.

"I said I needed time to think." I said.

"Are you upset?" Blaze asked after a while.

"That's the weird thing. I'm not." I said as she looked at me in confused.

"Hmm…is there a reason for you to be mad?" She asked.

"Yeah, he sort of cheated on me." I said. "But I'm not mad." I said as I shook my head.

"So…you're not mad, but you feel like you should be mad because he 'cheated' on you?" Blaze said as I nodded my head. "Is this because of Darren?" Blaze asked. Whoa, I haven't even thought about Darren. It didn't occur to me that he also cheated on me, but that was totally different. He didn't seem apologetic at all. He almost seemed happy when I broke up with him. Douche. Sonic is probably worrying about me and whether if I'm going to break up with him or not. He probably feels like shit.

"No, I didn't even think about him. Sonic was way more sincere than Darren." I said as Blaze nodded.

"Well, maybe you just forgave him on the spot." Blaze said as I looked at her confused. "You're not mad at him and you're more confused over the fact that you should be mad at him. C'mon Amy, maybe you should stop thinking that you should be mad at him and just put the guy out of his own misery." Blaze said as I smiled a bit.

"You seem to always have a good view on things." I said as Blaze shrugged her shoulders.

"I try my best." Blaze said as I laughed. Later that night I drove to Sonic's house knowing he'd be home. I looked to see only his car was here and was thankful for that. I rang his doorbell and he came down and opened the door.

"Amy!" Sonic said in shock as I looked at him in shock. It's winter, why is his shirt off? I was temporarily side-tracked by staring at his abs before shaking my head and looking up at him.

"Um, hey, can I come inside?" I asked as he nodded. I walked in and suddenly understood why his shirt was off. It was like a sauna in here. I took my sweatshirt off as he laughed nervously.

"Sorry, my mom kind has this thing with the cold. She gets cold really easily." Sonic explained before slipping on a shirt.

"It's ok, um," I said as I stared down at my feet. "I forgive you." I said as I looked up at him. Sonic looked at me in surprise before smiling and hugging me. I laughed as he twirled me around.

"Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise to never go to a party again and I will only kiss you and only you!" Sonic exclaimed before placing me down back on my feet. I just laughed and kissed him.

"I think I'm ok with that." I said as he kissed me back and hugged me tightly.

_**Denial**_

It was Valentine's Day and also a school day. So I don't get to see Sonic a lot today. However, I did happen to receive a box of chocolates and a teddy bear in my locker. Apparently Sonic enlisted the help of Blaze to lead me to my locker. I am a little mad though because I told him not to get me a gift since my birthday as a week later. I got over it though because a little part of me was happily surprised. I drove home quickly to fix my outfit before driving over to Sonic's house. Sonic's dad wasn't going to be home because he had to work late and we decided to just hang out for a bit. Thankfully I didn't have that much homework. I pulled up to his house and Sonic quickly walked out to greet me.

"Someone's excited." I said as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me.

"Maybe just a little." He said before slipping his hand into mine. We walked into his house and I was happy to see he didn't have some elaborate dinner set up. I sat on the couch as he popped in the movie _Hitch_—aka one of the best movies ever—before sitting down next to me. I leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around me. I didn't realize I fell asleep until I heard the end song of the movie. I rubbed my eyes to see I was lying down on Sonic's chest and that he too fell asleep. I smiled a bit before shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me.

"I love you." Sonic murmured. My eyes widened as he sat up quickly. "Um, um, wait, don't freak out," Sonic said as I just stared at me. He what? He loves me? He _loves _me? What the fuck? How in the hell can he love me? We've only been dating for two months! Well, it'll be three months on the seventeenth, but that's not important! Sonic _loves _me?

"What…just what?" I exclaimed as I got off the couch.

"Amy, don't freak out, I didn't mean to say that." Sonic said as I turned to look at him.

"So you didn't mean it?" I asked. It came out little more hopeful than I planned.

"Well…no. I meant it." Sonic said as I just stared at him. "I just didn't mean to say it right now." Sonic explained as I shook my head.

"I have to go." I said as I walked out of the living room.

"No Amy! Wait!" Sonic yelled as he chased after me. I ignored him and grabbed my keys. Sonic grabbed my hand to stop me from walking out. "You don't have to say it back." Sonic said as I looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't care if you say it right now. I understand. I came off a little…quick." He said.

"That's what she said." I said as he cracked a smile. I'm sorry, I know that this is serious, but I just had to say it. It was a perfect opportunity. I laughed as I put my keys down.

"Ok, I understand. Just don't pressure me, all right?" I asked as he nodded. I stood on my toes and kissed him before he picked me up and carried me back to the living room.

_**Depression**_

If I had to be honest with myself, I wasn't happy. Yeah, I may act like it with my friends and Sonic, but I was seriously depressed. My grades were complete shit and I knew I wasn't going to be able to get into any college I wanted. My mom was on my case even more and I never had a moment of peace. Everything in my life has become so hectic and insane that I can't even keep up. Everything was just falling apart around me and I couldn't find the pieces to put it back together. It didn't help that I felt so crappy around my birthday. I pretended to be happy when around Sonic and I really did feel happy when he gave me a mix CD and framed a picture of us. It was one of my favorite pictures and it killed me that I couldn't keep it by my bed. I wish I was able to tell my family about him, but I know my mom would make me break up with him especially knowing my grades. I had a birthday dinner with some of my closest friends, but I didn't invite Sonic because, again, I didn't want him to be bombarded by my friends. The next day I had lunch with Cream because she wasn't able to come to my birthday dinner. I drove home because my family and I were going to church and my birthday dinner. I got home and sat in the kitchen as everybody finished getting ready.

"Amy, go change." My sister—Melissa—said as she passed by.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked. I was wearing jeans and a nice sweater.

"Go dress up. You know we dress up for these things." Melissa said to me.

"No. This outfit is good enough." I said turning to face the counter.

"Whatever, you deal with mom bitching at you." She said before walking back upstairs.

"Amy! Get dressed!" I heard my mom yell from her room.

"What I'm wearing is fine!" I yelled back.

"No it's not!" Melissa yelled from the hallway upstairs.

"Amy!" My mom yelled.

"I'm not changing! I didn't ask you guys to dress up!" I yelled. I really wasn't in the mood to change and I was in a bad mood anyways.

"Amy go change!" Melissa yelled at me as I rolled my eyes and turned to face away from her.

"Amy, please change." My dad said walking downstairs.

"I don't see the big deal. I'm fine with what I'm wearing. It's good enough for church. It's not like I'm wearing a hoodie." I said as my dad sighed.

"Amy, c'mon change." My dad pleaded as I ignored him. My mom and sister came stomping downstairs and my sister glared at me. God, she was such a bitch sometimes.

"It's fine! Let's just go! We're late as it is." My mom said as she readied her purse.

"No! She always gets her way! I dressed up for this and it's only fair if she does!" Melissa yelled. I swear she acts more like a teenager than I do sometimes and not the 25-year-old she is.

"Forget it! I'm not going!" I yelled as my dad sighed and walked into the garage.

"Amy get in the car!" My mom yelled as my sister stomped into the garage.

"No! I don't want to go anymore." Yeah, I may be acting like a selfish brat, but if my family was going to act all pissy, I don't want to be around them. It's bad enough I have to be around them when they act like such a happy family. My mom sighed and walked into the garage. I could feel myself starting to cry as everything started to spill out. I could feel all the frustrations I kept in from the previous years spilling over the tightly sealed bottle I kept. My crappy grades, my lack of a relationship with my mother, all the friend problems that I brushed off, my sister and brother not taking me seriously, the fact that my dad was a drug addict and my family didn't think it was important for me to know. It all started to slowly spill out as my sister walked into the kitchen and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Will you just get into the car?" She asked as I didn't move. Melissa suddenly slapped me in the face and walked away like it wasn't a big deal. That's it. The top on my bottle blew off and everything came out. I was pissed. I was depressed. I was done. I started to fume and I grabbed my keys. I walked out to see my family waiting in my mom's car and my dad getting out to speak to me.

"Amy don't do this." My dad pleaded. I ignored him I walked towards my car. My dad walked over and tried to pull the keys out of my hand, but I pushed him away.

"No! I'm tired of this family! I'm so tired of everything! Everybody treats me like the punching bag and claims that I get everything that I want, but it isn't true! Everybody ignores the others' problems and doesn't say anything! I hate this family!" I screamed as my dad sighed.

"Amy, please," My dad said as I shook my head and walked back to my car.

"Amy give me your keys." My mom said getting out of the car.

"No." I said as I fiddled with my keys.

"Give me your keys!" She yelled as I threw them at her. My mom glared at me as I ran inside. I ran up to my room and cried into my pillow. Why couldn't I have a family? I would trade everything just to have a family I can say I love. I would rather be dirt poor and living on the streets with a family I love than what I have right now. I sobbed into my pillow as all my pent up feelings spilled out. It was hard enough to know that my sister doesn't take anything I say seriously and that my brother called me fat and ugly when he was living here and still does now at times, but no. I had to have a mother who does nothing but criticize me at every chance she gets. A mother who, instead of trying to figure out why I don't talk to her, acts like a snobby bitch in high school who picks on the nerd. I wish I could have a different life. I wish I didn't have to live this life. I could just end it all…

I can hang myself. I have a long enough rope to hang myself. Maybe if I overdosed. I could die silently. I wish my parents owned a gun. That would make everything easier. I stopped thinking when I realized I was considering suicide. Yes, I have thought it about before, but the idea didn't seem as appealing as it did before than it does now. As a peer counselor I knew I needed help. I reached for my phone and called Cream, but she didn't answer. She was at church. I forgot that. I debated just forgetting calling someone else and committing suicide. I even went to the lengths of looking up ways of how I can tie a hang knot. I stopped and slammed my laptop closed before picking up the phone and calling Sonic.

"_Hey babe," _Sonic answered the phone. I didn't say anything as I let out a sob. _"What's wrong?" _Sonic asked his voice laced with concern. I couldn't say anything because all I could do was cry. _"Amy, please tell me what's wrong." _Sonic begged.

"I-I…I want to kill myself-f-f." I said before my body wretched forward with more sobs.

"_Don't do anything. I'm on my way." _Sonic said before hanging up the phone. I cried and cried in a ball on my bed before Sonic opened the door and walked in.

"Amy, please tell me you're not actually thinking about killing yourself." Sonic said as he sat in front of me.

"I…I can't take it any-anymore." I cried as Sonic turned me so I was facing him. I was still crying and his face was nothing but a blur with the tears in my eyes. Sonic grabbed a tissue before wiping my face.

"Amy, look at me," Sonic said as I tried to hold back my sobs. "Amy, don't do this to yourself. Do you realize how important you are to people? Do you realize how many people you would affect if you killed yourself? Amy, you are so important to so many people. Your friends, me, and your family. I know you don't feel a part of your family, but I know they love you. They care about you and I know you know that too. And your friends, Amy. Cream, Blaze, Silver, you talk about them so much and I can tell that you care about them and I know they care about you. They would be heartbroken if you did this to yourself." Sonic said as I wiped my nose.

"Amy, I love you. I know that you don't feel the same way, but I do love you. If you hadn't called me and actually went through with what you were going to do, I don't think I could ever get over it. Get over you. You are so important to me and to so many other people. You are loved, Amy. Don't think you aren't." Sonic said as I fell forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I-It's just so hard." I murmured against his shoulder.

"I know, but your darkest hour only gets sixty minutes." Sonic whispered as he held me. I cried for sometime longer before falling asleep. I woke up the next day to see that Sonic was gone and left me a note.

_I love you. Remember that. No matter what happens. I'll always love you._

I smiled a bit before getting up and walking out of my room. Like always, my family acted like nothing happened. I see that this was something I was going to have to get used to.

_**Over**_

It has been a month since my suicide issue. Sonic has been making sure I was ok and I didn't mind. But lately things have become different. I think it's slowly sinking in that I still can admit to him that I love him. Sonic hasn't been pressuring me or anything, but it's a weight on my heart knowing he loves me so much and I can't admit that I love him too. Sonic has made it habit to tell me he loves me every night before I go to sleep. Yes it's nice, but it only makes me feel guiltier. After a week of debating I've decided to end things with Sonic. Just knowing it makes my heart clench in pain. I called Sonic and said I wanted to hang out. I met him outside of a _Chipotle _and he reached down and hugged me. My heart was pounding against my chest and my palms became clammy.

"Sonic, we need to talk," I said as I rubbed my hands against my jeans.

"About?" Sonic asked. I let out a shaky breath and looked down. If I didn't look at him it would make things easier.

"I…I think we should break up." I said. Sonic didn't say anything and I wondered if he heard.

"What?" Sonic asked leaning forward in his seat. I flinched at his tone and fiddled with my fingers.

"Um, I just, I just can't—"

"Can't what Amy?" Sonic asked interrupting me.

"I just can't love you back." I said my voice thick with emotion. I inhaled deeply to hold back the tears and kept my head down.

"I told you, you don't have to say it back. If we just wait it out—"

"It's been four months, Sonic. A month since you said you loved me. I feel so guilty not being able to say it back." I said shaking my head. Sonic didn't say anything and he leaned back in his seat.

"You love me." Sonic said making me snap my head up.

"What?" I asked.

"I know you love me and you just don't want to admit it to yourself." Sonic said. He's putting himself in denial. I didn't love him, but I didn't want to admit that to him.

"Sonic, please—"

"It's ok, Amy," Sonic interrupted. "I'll let you break up what we have, but I know you love me." Sonic said as he stood up. He walked over and gave me a long kiss before leaving. I got up from the table after I saw Sonic drove away. I got into my car and cried to myself. What did I just do? I ruined the best thing that has happened to me.

_**Ghost**_

I haven't spoke to Sonic for a whole month and it's killing me. I always feel the need to pick up the phone and call him. I just want my friend back. The guy who made everything better. I want Sonic. After another day of no Sonic I decided to call him. The phone rang and I bit my lip nervously.

"_Bet your biting your lip." _Sonic said answering the phone. I let go of my lip and laughed a bit. _"I was right, wasn't I?" _Sonic asked as I laughed softly.

"Yeah, you were," I said.

"_What's up, Amy?" _Sonic asked.

"I miss you." I said after a long silence.

"_Do you want to get back together?" _Sonic asked hopefully.

"Sonic…" I sighed. "I just want to be friends." I said as he sighed.

"_All right. I can do friends." _Sonic said as I smiled happily.

"Really?" I asked.

"_Yeah, having you in my life is better than you not being in my life." _Sonic said as I smiled.

"How you've been?" I asked. Sonic and I spent two hours talking about everything that has happened in the past month. It felt so good to have him back in my life and talking to me. I first saw him a week later and it was weird to hang out as friends and not a couple, but we got use to it. It was awkward though when he asked me to go to his prom with him. I told him no because my parents would get suspicious and would probably say no. He was disappointed of course, but he got over it. During Spring Break Sonic came over to my house when my whole family was gone. We sat on my couch and watched a movie.

"So…" Sonic said as he turned his head to face me. "If you won't go to my prom with me…will you let me go to your prom with you?" Sonic asked and I internally hissed. I totally forgot to tell him that I was going to a wedding on the day of my prom (yeah I was pissed). I felt so bad, not only did I break up with him and denied his love, but I told him that I didn't want to go to his prom. I basically rejected Sonic three times!

"Um, well, I can't actually go to my prom…I'm going to a wedding…" I said slowly as Sonic looked down sadly. "But maybe we can go on a date?" I said.

"Really?" Sonic asked hopefully. What the fuck did you just say?

"Sure," I said. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?

"You really want to go out on a date?" Sonic asked skeptically.

"Yeah," I said. WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING?

"Well, I'll make sure this is a nice date then." Sonic said with a bright smile on his face. You, my friend, are an idiot.

_**Liar**_

After weeks of stressing over this stupid date that I agreed to the day finally arrived. I got a new dress (because I had nothing better to wear, not because of the date) and pulled the sides of my quills back and left half down. Sonic told me to wear flats so I did, plus my feet still hurt from the wedding. Those shoes weren't comfortable. Anyways, I told my mom I was going to a birthday dinner and Cream was picking me up. Sonic was outside my house standing by his truck in a nice dress shirt and sweater vest. It was still pretty cold even though it was spring and I smiled when I saw him.

"Your chariot, madam." Sonic said holding the door to his truck open. I rolled my eyes and got into his truck. Sonic drove us to a fancy Italian restaurant and I was shocked to see he was really going all out for this date.

"Whoa, trying to impress?" I asked as we were seated.

"Well, I had a lot of money to spend since I didn't go to prom." Sonic said as I smiled apologetically. "I'm joking. It's all good. It's not like we're seniors." Sonic said before picking up his menu. We talked throughout dinner before Sonic paid the bill and escorted me back to his truck.

"Where are we going?" When I noticed that he was going in the opposite direction of my house.

"You'll see." He said. I soon found out we were going to the park. Sonic parked his truck and grabbed a blanket. Oh wow, we were going star gazing. Like on our first date. "The grass is a little wet, so we have to sit in the bed of my truck." Sonic said as I nodded. He helped me up into his truck and I laid down next to him. "You want some music?" Sonic asked holding up his phone.

"As long as you don't sing." I said as we both laughed. A few songs played that recognized before a song played that sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember. "What song is this?" I asked.

"_Broken _by Lifehouse." Sonic said as I nodded. "It reminds me of us," Sonic said quietly. I hadn't really been listening to the lyrics but after he said that I did.

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With broken heart, that's still beating_

_In the pain, there is healing_

_In your name, I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning, you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded; I'm an open book instead_

I sat up and turned back to look at him. I didn't really see how this song represented us. I was confused beyond belief, but I was afraid to hear his reasoning. Sonic sat up and turned the music off before staring at me.

"I'm the one holding on, but you're the one who's damaged and doesn't want to hold on." Sonic said as I shook my head. Why? Why did he have to do this? I slid off his truck as Sonic followed suit.

"Why? Why Sonic? Why did you have to bring this up again? We were fine!" I said as I paced the cold, wet floor.

"Maybe you were 'fine', but I wasn't. I know you love me, Amy. You're just too afraid to admit it." Sonic said pointing his finger at me.

"Why would I be afraid to admit it? My only other relationship was with Darren and I don't even consider that a relationship. I'm not afraid to get hurt." I said.

"No, you're afraid to be loved." Sonic said as I stopped my pacing and stared at him.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"For most of your life, you had to fend for yourself, bottle up your emotions, and figure out problems on your own. You're scared to admit that you love me because you're not used to not being alone. The thought of someone actually taking care of you and expressing their love to you is different and it scares you." Sonic said. I crossed my arms and glared at him. I could feel tears begin to creep up into my eyes as I gritted my teeth. I charged at him and punched him on his chest.

"You have no right to tell me how I should or should not feel!" I screamed as I punched him. I know I wasn't punching him that hard, but I couldn't find it in myself to actually hurt him. "I hate you! I don't love you!" I yelled between punches as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Amy, Amy, Amy stop!" Sonic yelled grabbing my wrists. "You can't run away from this forever. You have to face me some time." Sonic said as I glared at him. I ripped my wrists away from his grip and turned my back on him.

"Take me home." I said. Sonic sighed before I heard the crunching of leaves under his feet. I walked on the other side of the car and got in. We drove back to my house in silence and I got out of his truck without saying anything. I don't know what was worse: Sonic hasn't gotten over me or that he's right.

_**Closure**_

"So, you do love him?" Cream asked as we sat in her car. I sighed and looked down at my lap.

"Yeah," I said. Cream has been my friend for 12 years and one of my best friends for three years. I knew Cream was always there when I needed her. No matter what it was, she was there trying her best to help me.

"So, why don't you tell him that?" Cream asked.

"Because…" I said before shaking my head. "How can I love someone else, when I can't even love myself?" I asked before sighing. Cream knew about my family stuff, but not as in depth like Sonic knows. Cream doesn't even know I tried to commit suicide.

"Why don't you love yourself, Amy?" Cream asked.

"I just don't, Cream." I said as I started to tear up. "For all my life I've been criticized, whether it be by my mother, kids at school, my brother, my flaws were always pointed out by someone. It's hard to love yourself when everybody is pointing out the worst things about you." I said as I wiped my eyes. Cream grabbed a hold of my hand and smiled softly.

"Tell Sonic that. I'm sure he'll understand that." Cream said as I sighed. I called Sonic and told him that I wanted to talk. I drove over to his house the following Saturday.

"I want to sing you a song." I said as he looked at me in shock.

"Really?" Sonic asked. For the longest time, Sonic has been trying to get me to sing, but being the stubborn person I am, I didn't let him hear me sing. I nodded and laid down on his bed with him. Sonic wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head on his chest.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_To be with myself and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

I did my best to keep my voice even and not cry. Sonic held me tighter as I continued to sing softly. I felt extremely corny doing this, but I know he'll understand better this way.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine_

_Valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers_

_And share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself, and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

I finished the song and wiped a few tears from my eyes. I sat up and looked down at Sonic who was still processing the song. After a few moments of silence he sat up and looked at me.

"So, I think I know what this means, but can you clear it up?" Sonic asked.

"I love you, Sonic." I said as Sonic smiled brightly. "But, I just can't love you right now. You were right. I'm not use to this," I said motioning between us. "I'm scared and I feel like I can't love you if I don't even love myself." I said as Sonic stared at me. Sonic leaned forward and kissed me. He slowly pulled away and let his hand drop from my face.

"I understand," Sonic said as I leaned my head against his.

_**Betrayal **_

The next few weeks Sonic and I remained good friends and we were soon becoming a couple again. I could feel it. I'm sure we were going to get back together soon. We were both on summer break now, but I had to drive to Mystic Ruins to go to my brother's college graduation. My family was staying in a suite and my sister and parents had fallen asleep. I sat in the small living room and watched TV. My phone rang and I smiled when I saw it was Sonic.

"Hey," I said answering the phone.

"_I have to tell you something." _Sonic said as I froze.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"_Um…I'm talking to someone else…" _Sonic said after a while. Oh my God. I can't believe it. He was talking to someone else? Talking, being the stage before actually getting together. How…How can he be talking to someone else?

"W-Who?" I asked quietly.

"_She's a girl at my school; her name is Sally. We started talking a while ago…" _Sonic said.

"How long ago?" I asked as tears built up in my eyes.

"_About ten weeks ago," _Sonic said with a sigh. Ten weeks ago? Ten week ago! That's a week before our date. He was talking to someone else when he tried to get me to admit that I love him. He was talking to someone else when I said I love him. He was talking to someone else when he was talking with me. I sniffled as I wiped my eyes. _"I'm sorry, Amy. It's really not you, it's me." _Wow, he was really pulling that line out. _"That thing is…I love you, but…" _Sonic sighed as a sob escaped my mouth. _"I'm not in love you with you." _I shook my head and hung up the phone. I can't believe it. Sonic went through all the trouble to make me admit that I love him and when I do he goes off to some other girl. I cried on the couch before moving onto my bed. I should have known he was too good to be true.

_**Run-In**_

"You know he probably only told you that because he wanted to date that girl." Rouge said to me as we hung out at her house. It was officially summer and she was the only friend I had to hang out with. Don't get me wrong, I love Rouge, but sometimes she can be a little bitchy. Like now.

"Thanks Rouge. I really wanted to hear that." I muttered sarcastically.

"What? You know I'm right." Rouge said with a shrug of her shoulders. She may be right, but it hurt nonetheless. Rouge and I were currently sitting in her room in boredom much like the past weeks of this summer.

"You want to go to CVS? Get some tea?" I asked as Rouge shook her head.

"I'm good. I got some here." Rouge said as I got off her bed.

"Well, I'm going to go and get some. Be back for dinner?" I asked as I grabbed my keys.

"Of course. It's pizza night!" Rouge exclaimed. I laughed and shook my head. I walked out the front door and towards my car. I drove over to CVS which wasn't very far and walked into the pharmacy. I got my can of tea and started walking towards the front of the store.

"Amy?" I turned around to see Tails, Sonic's best friend. Tails went to Washington High which was right down the street from my school. So that explained why he was on this part of town. Great, I look like total crap. Well, it could have been worse. It could have been Sonic.

"Hey Tails how are you?" I asked walking over to him.

"I'm good, I'm good. How 'bout you?" Tails asked wearily. Of course he knew about the falling out Sonic and I had. I knew he didn't want to hurt me.

"I'm good, having a pretty boring summer so far, but what can you do?" I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "How's Sonic?" I asked. Of course I was going to ask about Sonic. Why wouldn't I ask about him?

"Um, he's good. He's out of town right now." Tails said as he awkwardly looked away from me. Wow, be any more obvious. "He's dating Sally." Tails admitted. I felt a knife go through my heart, but remained stone faced. I didn't want Tails to run back to Sonic and tell him how I broke down.

"Oh, that's…good. I guess." I said quietly as I looked at the can in my hand.

"I know he's my best friend and everything, but I did think he was a little fucked up to do what he did to you." Tails said after a moment of silence. I smiled softly and looked up at him. Tails had always been a nice guy.

"Thanks." I said as Tails smiled. We said our goodbyes and I went back to Rouge's house. Yes, it killed me to know that Sonic and 'Sally' were official. But I wasn't about to tell Rouge and hear about how she was right all over again. So, I didn't say anything. About two weeks later I was once again headed to Rouge's house, but I stopped by CVS to grab my usual can of iced tea. I turned around and saw Sonic and my heart flew into a panic. Why the hell was he on this part of town? He doesn't live anywhere near here! I need to start making myself look good before I leave the house. I quickly walked two aisles down and walked as fast as I could to the register without looking stupid or suspicious. The girl checked me out and I grabbed my can.

"Amy?" I cursed and stopped my escape. I turned around to see Sonic looking at me. I smiled and waved my hand awkwardly. Sonic bought his stuff before walking out of the store with me. "How you've been?" Sonic asked as we stood in front of the store.

"Good," I said as he nodded. "I heard you and Sally are dating." I said. Might as well get it out of the way.

"Uh, yeah," Sonic said scratching his ear nervously.

"What are you even doing on this part of town?" I asked. I know I was being rude, but I was concerned about playing defense. I didn't want to give him the opportunity to explain himself.

"I was hanging with Tails. My mom wanted me to pick up cough medicine." Sonic said pulling out the bottle from the bag. I nodded and looked down. "You cut your quills." Sonic said. I had recently cut my quills really short; just right under my chin. I pulled an end of my quills and smiled softly.

"Yeah," I said.

"You look beautiful." Sonic said. I looked up at him and he smiled sadly at me. I let my hand drop back by my side and grip the can of tea.

"Do you love her?" I whispered.

"No," Sonic said. "I don't think I'll ever love her." Sonic said as I nodded. I didn't feel like there was anything else to say and I decided to leave. Sonic said bye as I walked to my car. I shook my head as I got into my car. At least I know he's not in love with someone else.

_**Overdue **_

Rouge's boyfriend just broke up with her so I have been doing damage control for the past two weeks. It was a lot of hearing her cry on the phone in the middle of the night. I don't have a problem with her calling me, but I feel so useless because there's only so much I can say on the phone. I didn't really like Rouge's boyfriend, but he made her happy and it hurt to see her this upset by their breakup. School was starting in three weeks and I was excited and not at the same time. It was my senior year and I'll get to see the friends I haven't seen during break. However, it's school. School is rarely fun. I was at home and writing some stories when my phone rang. I saw that it was Sonic and was confused as to why he was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"_Hey," _Sonic said and it sounded like he released a breath that he's been holding in.

"Hi," I said back trying to fight the feeling of happiness in my chest. These past weeks I've been slowly trying to get over Sonic. I'm not totally over him, but I'm half way there.

"_How are you?" _Sonic asked.

"Fine, just preparing myself for school." I said as I leaned back on my bed. It always amazed me how easy we flew into easy conversation and not an awkward stand-off…well, except for the last time I saw him, but that was different.

"_I want to get back together." _I always speak too soon. I sat up and stared at my wall. Was he actually being serious? After everything he put me through, he wants to get back together? _To be fair you put him through a lot. _My stupid conscious always had a point. But still, I don't think he had to right to ask to get back together when he was to one that dumped me. Well, we weren't together…but still!

"No." I said.

"_Amy I—" _

"No Sonic!" I yelled. "How dare you? How dare you call me and ask to get back together when I poured my heart out to you and you shoved it back in my face like you didn't care. You ditched me for another girl! You were dating her when I professed my love for you after you begged me to say it so many times! No Sonic! I refuse!" I yelled as I got off my bed.

"_Amy if you would just listen—" _

"I'm done listening Sonic." I said before hanging up the phone. Do I regret yelling at him? No. Do I regret hanging up on him and listening to what he had to say? Yes.

_**Hurt **_

Today was the first day of school and it was pretty good for the first day. I had a lot of friends in all my classes, except English, but I could tolerate it. Peer Counseling was amazing like always and it was fun to go off campus during lunch. I returned home and stripped off my jeans because I was absolutely dying in them all day. I ended up taking a nap because I didn't have that much homework. I woke up and ate dinner before doing the two assignments I had. I haven't spoken to Sonic since that last phone call we have, even though he's been calling me. I know he started school last week, but that didn't stop him from calling and texting me. I got into bed and set my alarm. My phone suddenly rang and I looked to see it was Sonic. I was over this and decided to answer the phone.

"What?" I asked.

"_Would you just hear me out?" _Sonic asked as I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't want to hear you out." Yeah I do, but I'm just too damn stubborn to admit it.

"_You're not being fair at all." _Sonic gritted out angrily.

"Like you're one to talk about being fair." I quipped.

"_Oh my God, are you being serious right now?" _Sonic asked. I didn't say anything and he sighed. _"You think it was fair to breakup with me even though you loved me? You think it was fair to give up and run away from something so good? You think it was fair to use me as your personal psychiatrist to listen to all your family issues?" _I can't believe he just said that. I could feel the tears come to my eyes and I covered my mouth.

"So, I didn't matter to you?" I cried.

"_Amy, wait, I didn't mean it—"_I hung up on him and threw my phone on the other side of my bed. I held onto my pillow and cried for the lost friend I thought I had.

_**Deal**_

It has been a few weeks since the whole Sonic thing and school was a nice distraction. I haven't spoke to him and been ignoring him. Basically a repeat of few weeks prior. I decided to ask Silver to Sadies which was Saturday the day after our Homecoming game…against Edison. I was praying that Sonic wouldn't show up, but knowing him, he'll will. I hung out Rouge, Blaze, and two other friends before the game. We got to the game and in the middle towards the front, but not right in the front.

_Where are you?_

I read the message from my new friend Shadow. I met Shadow last year, but didn't really know him that well. He was in my math and Peer Counseling class, but was switched out since our math class was overfilled. He was still in my Anatomy class which was good. On paper, Shadow is my perfect guy. Basketball player, hilarious, extremely good looking, tall, and has a great smile and style. Blaze and Silver think I should go out with him and I was close to asking him to Sadies, but found out he was going with someone else. Silver thinks Shadow likes me without a doubt, but I always told him that he was stupid. Shadow was way out of my league and I'm not sure even if I like him.

I texted Shadow where we were and he soon arrived and stood behind me. Silver, Cream, and some of my other friends were in the Homecoming skit and I cheered them on, even though we messed up sometimes. But we're seniors, so the win will go to us. Especially since the juniors were so slutty. I was spacing out—not that into football—when I felt my phone vibrated. I looked to see it was a message from Sonic asking where I was. I shook my head and showed Rouge the message.

"Wow, are you going to text him back?" Rouge asked as I shook my head. Rouge tapped Shadow on the shoulder and he turned to face me. "Guess who texted her." Rouge said as I rolled my eyes. I just recently told Shadow all about my Sonic drama and I'm pretty sure he secretly has it out for the guy. Shadow is a chill person, but I think he seriously doesn't like Sonic.

"Let me text him back." Shadow said reaching for my phone.

"No! I don't even want to talk to him." I said as Shadow put his hand down.

"All right." Shadow said with a shrug of his shoulders. The rest of the game went on with us winning, which was a shock because our team sucks. I drove home after I dropped off Blaze and her brother. I got home and ran up to my room. I stared at my phone before taking a deep breath. I dialed Sonic's number and brought the phone to my ear.

"_Hey," _Sonic said.

"Would you just leave me alone?" I asked.

"_That's actually why I'm calling," _Sonic said as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"_I want to make a deal. We hookup one more time and I promise to never talk to you again." _I blushed at the thought. Sonic and I didn't have sex or anything, but it wasn't like we didn't do anything.

"What if you break the deal and do call me?" I asked.

"_You can kick me five times in a row in the nuts." _Sonic said. The idea did seem pleasing. I thought about I for a bit and sighed. I really did want him to stop calling me. It was so hard to get over him when he kept calling me and calling me. One hookup couldn't be that bad…hopefully.

"Fine, deal." I said.

"_Great, text me when you're ready to go." _Sonic said as I hung up. I can't believe to what I just agreed to.

_**Clarification **_

Sonic and I sat on the couch together in silence. We were finished with our deal and were fully clothed watching the blank TV. Sonic had his arm on the couch behind me and my arms were crossed.

"I only got with Sally because I felt like you gave up on us." Sonic said quietly. I turned my head and faced him to see he was already staring at me.

"What?" I whispered. I didn't know what to think.

"When you broke up with me, I was so lost. I didn't understand why you would break us up. I knew Sally liked me and so I thought I'd give her shot and that's when we started to get back to being us. But, I thought you would give up like you did before so I still spoke to Sally. When you told me that you loved me I was so happy. But, you needed time. I didn't think you'd love me anymore when you figured everything out. So, I got with Sally. To be honest it wasn't much of a relationship. We barely even kissed because all I could think about was you…when I yelled those things at you…I really didn't mean it. I was so angry because it felt like you were giving up again. I didn't want you to give up on us again." Sonic explained as I listened. I had never thought about it in that way. It hurt my ego to know that he was speaking the truth. I was the one to end the relationship because I was in denial about my love. When I finally admitted it, I pushed him away again. Even my friends were confused when I told them about the how 'I love you' thing.

"I…I'm sorry." I said as Sonic stared at me. "I didn't realize I was giving up on so much." I said as Sonic held my hand.

"Let me ask you this, Amy: Do you really want me to stop talking to you?" Sonic asked. I thought about it as I looked at him. Can I really go on with not having Sonic in my life? Sonic has done so much for me. Sonic saved my life. Sonic saved me from myself. Sonic loved me, and still does.

"No, I don't." I said as he smiled softly. "I don't want to get back together though." I said as he looked at me confused. "Sonic, I love you, I really do, but I'm already moving on. Not to another guy, but with my life. I don't want to rely on you for being there to help me with everything. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to talk to you when things get rough, but I don't want to put you in that position all the time. I'm just starting to figuring things out in my life. With my family, friends, and school. These are just things I need to figure out on my own. Plus, we're going to college soon. I want to enjoy my senior year, with you as my friend." I said. Sonic stared at me for a second before smiling and squeezing my hand.

"You're best friend right?" Sonic asked smiling brightly.

"One of the best." I said as Sonic smiled.

"I can handle that." Sonic said as I hugged him tightly.

_**Life (Epilogue)**_

I was headed back home from Knothole. My family went to Knothole to celebrate Christmas with my extended family and I had a blast. I stared out the window as I listened to music. A song came up and I looked at my phone to see what it was. It was _The Hardest Thing _by Tyler Ward and I forgot that I put this on my phone. This song means so much to me because it's basically all my feelings towards Sonic.

_And I won't forget you, don't regret you_

_And the hardest thing I've done is have to live without you_

_And I wonder why we both walked away (we walked away)_

_I'm lost without you, still crazy for you_

_Just turn around, come back because your smile is overdue_

_And I miss you_

Yes, the song was very 'come back to me' but it was still very much true. I won't forget Sonic and I don't regret everything we had and been through. There are the times when I do wonder what would have happened if I hadn't gave up on our relationship and he didn't get with Sally. I'm a firm believer of 'things happening for a reason' though and I believed everything that has happened between us was meant to happen. The bridge was the most meaningful part for me though.

_I'm sorry for all I did_

_All I said and_

_The things I hid_

_I'm finally over me_

_Is that too late for you?_

_I can't imagine where I'd be_

_If you had never rescued me_

_You showed me what it is_

_And now I see_

Again, very 'come back to me', but the one line about not being able to imagine where I'd be if he wasn't there to rescue me is very meaningful. I really can't imagine my life without Sonic. I don't know where I would have been if he wasn't there for me. I could have been dead for all I knew. Sonic is a very important person to me and even though our relationship didn't work out, I'm glad to know our friendship is. And who knows where life will put me? That's life. I don't know if I'll end up with Sonic or end up with another guy. All I know is that your future can't be planned and I shouldn't worry about the things that haven't happened yet. My life may not be perfect, but it is better. And for that I'm thankful.

_**The End**_


End file.
